La casa azul
by evolvelove
Summary: Todo pasa en Musutafu, en especial en la familia rota del símbolo de la paz.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Antes meditaba como quince minutos antes de hacerlo, ahora simplemente sacaba la pipa, la encendía y boom! Drogada hasta las nubes.

En su placentera relajación recordó lo de siempre, su cumpleaños de diez, la primera vez que fue a la agencia de papa, la historia que Nejire le conto de como ellos se fueron enamorando. Pero sobre todo recordó a papa, los miles de pequeños momentos que vivió con él.

Y con esa imagen en su cabeza, o lo que quedaba de ella entre tanto humo, Rita bajo del cielo. Lentamente descendiendo sobre el jardín de su maldita casa. Hacia más frio que de costumbre, incluso después de fumar un poco de fuego.

Apenas abrió la puerta la cara de su hermana mayor cubrió toda su vista, sacándole un gesto de dolor mental.

"Por qué te demoraste tanto?"-pregunto Rita, sus brazos cruzados y sus lentes tapándole los ojos que seguro estaban molestos.  
"Estaba hablando con una amiga"-dijo desinteresada, mirando al suelo e intentando rebasarla. Pero Rita la detuvo con su mano.  
"Y por qué apestas a hierva?"-pregunto con una ceja alzada.  
"Para ti siempre apesto a hierva…"-dijo sarcástica. Su hermana suspiro estresada.  
"Es que no puedes estar unas cuantas horas sin drogarte?"-Rita se sobo el rostro.  
"Tengo que ir al baño"-se zafo de su agarre de una sacudida.  
"Inko"-le detuvo con su voz-"Arruinas esto y le digo a papa, oíste?"-le miro seria, como si le amenazara de muerte.  
"Lo que tú digas nerd…"-susurro.

Inko subió las escaleras apresurada y estruendosamente, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida.

"Y deja de susurrar cosas!".

**La casa azul.**

Al cerrar la caja de los medicamentos se vio en el reflejo del espejo, aburrida y pálida. Se revisó los dientes y el aliento, lo segundo tuvo que arreglarse con algunas mentas escondidas detrás del inodoro.

Saliendo del baño pudo notar el cuarto de sus hermanas prendidas, no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró en ella sin tocar la puerta. Atrapo a las gemelas viendo películas de terror no clasificadas para niños en un fuerte de almohadas.

"Mírenlas… tío Bakugou estaría orgulloso"-se acercó al par.  
"Inko!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo, seguidamente hablo Atsui-"Tu no viste nada!".  
"Por qué debería guardar el secreto?"-pregunto de brazos cruzados.  
"Si le dices a alguien nosotras contamos a mama que le sacas dinero de su cartera!"-le señalo Samui.  
"Ella ya lo sabe, van a tener que ofrecer algo mejor"-se vio las uñas.  
"Hmm te devolvemos ese orégano que buscabas ayer!"-Atsui se cruzó de brazos.

Inko cambio su gesto a uno de indignación y enojo.

"Pequeñas repetidas…! Ustedes lo tomaron! Saben cuánto me costó conseguir un poco de eso!".  
"La encontramos tirada en el baño"-Atsui.  
"Agradece que no la vio mama o Rita"-Samui sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
"Ok ok… no digo nada. Ahora denme mi hierva!"-exigió impaciente.  
"En la bailarina"-señalo una caja musical con una pequeña estatua de bailarina de ballet.

La adolescente no dudo un solo segundo y metió sus manos en la escultura de porcelana, encontrando debajo de unos dulces robados de la cocina su bolsita de hierba.

"No lo vuelvan a hacer"-dijo tras guardarla en sus bolsillos.  
"No vuelvas a entrar a nuestro cuarto sin tocar antes"-dijeron al unísono las gemelas.  
"Trato"-dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

El camino a su cuarto fue resumido, la ventana del corredor estaba semiabierta, siempre lo estaba… y hasta el día de hoy no entendía por qué. Pasar por el cuarto de su madre la puso de mal humor, no era nada nuevo ya que solo mencionar, ver o escuchar a su madre la ponía así.

Pero por unos segundos recordó que en ese cuarto ella y sus dos padres, juntos, solían jugar. La memoria fue apartada, no queriendo recordar estando drogado, una mala experiencia pasada ya le había enseñado que eso estaba prohibido.

Así que siguió caminando a su destino, donde por fin pudo tirarse en la cama, ponerse audífonos y escuchar al clásico Where is my mind… como amaba esta canción.

"Pero necesito comida"-dijo con el gesto vacío, levantándose de inmediato y bajando rápidamente a la cocina.

**En la cocina.**

"Escuche que de un restaurante que te deja sentarte a comer con quien quieras, es perfecto para ti mama, puedes vestirte linda, sentarte y ordenar algo bueno o quedarte a observar lo que _hay en el menú_ "-rio Rita.

Cuando Nejire pensaba darle una respuesta, sus ojos se clavaron en su hija acercándose a la cocina con la mirada perdida.

"Inko!"-sonrió de inmediato, levantándose de la mesa por pura emoción-"Como te fue hoy? Escuche que sacaste muy buena nota en tu examen de historia".  
"Quien te conto? Rita otra vez?"-contesto mientras abría y buscaba en la nevera.  
"Uh… no! No no"-rio nerviosa-"Yo ah… hable con tu padre!"-dijo insegura.

Inko saco su cara de la nevera para ver a su madre con una ceja alzada, en su boca ya hacia una barra de chocolate.

"Enserio?"-abrió los ojos, desconfiando de sus palabras.  
"Si! En serio, yo…"-se quedó sin palabras-"…fui en la tarde a hablar con él, con lo de la cena de esta noche y todo se me ocurrió que-".  
"Y como esta Eri? Ya se cogió a papa?"-regreso su cabeza a la nevera.  
"Inko!"-Rita exclamo furiosa.  
"Estoy bromeando! Dios… que sensible eres Rita"-saco una lata de soda.  
"Eso crees? Pues a mí me parece gracioso que te mandaran a la oficina del principal otra vez!"-Inko hizo un gesto de _ouch_.  
"Te… te mandaran a la oficina del-"-intento decir Nejire.  
"No fue mi culpa…".  
"Le rompiste la nariz a tu compañera de clases! Amenazaste con tirarla de la estratosfera!"-dijo más fuerte Rita.  
"Que… pero porque-"-Nejire fue cortada otra vez.  
"Ella fue la que empezó!"-la enfrento furiosa-"Estaba diciéndole a sus tontas amigas descerebradas que podía tirarse a papa!".  
"Inko esa chica solo tiene quince años! Quince años! Además media ciudad quiere hacer eso!".  
"Cállate, ella lo estaba haciendo para molestarme…".  
"Por qué? Inko por que te estaban molestando?"-pregunto Nejire, finalmente logrando hablar.

Inko simplemente apretó su lata de soda y su barra de chocolate.

"Me voy a mi cuarto…".  
"Papa llegara en media hora! Si no estás bien vestida y oleando a flores para ese entonces ni siquiera pienses que te traeremos comida!".  
"No lo hagan! No quiero comer nada que prepare esa zorra!".  
"Oh…"-Nejire se sintió algo indignada y dolida.  
"No no…!"-Rita le sonrió a su madre-"No te lo decía a ti mama, era para Eri… aunque no está bien que le diga así de todas formas"-frunció el ceño.  
"Ah… eso… es menos preocupante, supongo".  
"No tienes nada que preocuparte"-le tomo de los hombros y le miro con calidez-"Esta noche, te juro, que todo será perfecto".

**En la cena.**

"Lavaron los manteles y la mesa antes de servir verdad? No quiero comer donde estuviste montando a papa".

Izuku se atraganto, Eri fijo su mirada en Inko y Rita suspiro cansada.

"No entiendo, como que montaste a papa en la mesa?"-dijo Atsui-"Y por qué?"-siguió Samui.  
"Ah… yo les explico"-Nejire se encargó de ellas, dejando de comer para entretenerlas.

Mientras Izuku se servía una copa de agua, Eri termino de masticar para responderle a la adolescente antes de que Rita lo haga.

"Está bien"-levanto las manos-"No tienes de que preocuparte Inko, si, lave y limpie toda la mesa antes de servir la cena".  
"Bien, porque no quería encontrarme con mis hermanos o hermanas muertos de casualidad".

Izuku empezó a golpearse el pecho, su rostro poniéndose rojo. Rita le piso el pie con fuerza a su hermana, sacudiendo la comida y ganándose una mirada de odio de Inko.

"Por favor"-rio Rita, manteniendo la postura-"Ignórenla, tuvo un larga dio, no durmió bien anoche"-junto sus manos con serenidad.  
"Ellos tampoco lo hicieron…!"-siguió Inko en medio de su dolor.

Eri soltó sus cubiertos, miro a la nada con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba cansada.

"Niña, es víspera de navidad, que acaso no puedes estar una maldita noche sin arruinar todo?"-le dijo Eri.  
"Lo estaría si no te estuvieras cogiendo a mi padre mientras no estoy aquí".  
"Eres una…"-el cuerno en su cabeza creció  
"Ok, suficiente…"-Izuku por fin pudo hablar-"…Nejire llévate a las gemelas a la sala, que terminen su cena ahí. Inko tu ven conmigo".  
"Pero fue ella quien empezó! Desde que nos recogieron en el auto me quito el asiento de copiloto! Yo siempre soy la copiloto! Tú lo sabes!"-Inko se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo derramar su vaso.  
"Te espero arriba, Rita, Eri… pueden ir sirviéndose el postre. Termino la cena"-el peliverde empezó a dirigirse al segundo piso-"No voy a llamarte desde arriba Inko!".

La peliceleste arrugo su cara con fuerza y rechino sus dientes antes de caminar a pasos fuertes a las escaleras.

"Y date prisa…"-susurro Eri mientras bebía de su copa.  
"Vete a la mierda"-dijo fuerte Inko. Desapareciendo segundos después.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la mesa, en donde solo estaba la albina y la otra peliceleste.

"No debiste decir eso…"-hablo Rita mientras miraba su plato de comida.  
"No pude evitarlo, esa niña me tiene harta".  
"Pudiste ahorrarte todo esto dándole el asiento de copiloto…".  
"Me voy a casar en menos de tres meses, Rita"-le miro a los ojos, seria.

Nejire trago saliva y bajo la mirada desde la sala al escuchar lo que dijo.

"Ya no tengo por qué estar en la parte de atrás, ya era tiempo de que cambiara".  
"Si pero ella no lo ve así Eri! Es una adolescente! Todo se lo toma personal! Tienes que darle más tiempo!".  
"Pues tendrá que madurar antes de que me case"-se levantó de la mesa-"O le diré a Izuku que quiero vivir en Tokyo".

Rita se quedó viendo el lugar en donde estaba la albina, se quitó los lentes y se agarró la cabeza, estrujándosela con fuerza por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por todo lo que había salido mal en tan poco tiempo.

**En el segundo piso.**

"Te gusto el meme que te mande?"-pregunto de golpe el peliverde.  
"Papa, ese meme murió hace más de tres años".  
"En serio!? De verdad creí que esta vez si la había hecho".  
"Bueno… fue gracioso"-rio Inko.  
"Suficiente para mi"-también rio.

El techo de esta casa era lo único bueno de toda esta casa, aquí podía ser libre, aquí podía respirar aire fresco y viajar al pasado.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que viajar atrás, sé que no es un lugar bonito".  
"No lo es"-dijo molesta, haciéndose bolita en su lugar.  
"Lo se… pero tienes que entender que con la boda a solo tres meses-".  
"Ya se… ya se"-entristeció.  
"Inko…"-se acercó a abrazarla-"…nada va a cambiar después de eso, es solo una fiesta más en el calendario".  
"No es una fiesta para mí".  
"No creo que pienses lo mismo cuando pruebes el pastel"-le miro con una sonrisa.  
"De verdad ordenaste lo que dije?"-alzo una ceja curiosa.  
"Una torre de vainilla de mi tamaño, te podrás comer todo el primer piso"-rio.  
"Gracias papa…"-sonrió Inko.  
"Ya estamos bien?"-la abrazo del hombro.  
"Si… creo que sí".  
"No más chistes de sexo?".  
"Pero me encantan esos… siempre te atoras con algo"-rio.  
"Ah conque por eso lo hacías!"-la empezó a aplastar en el abrazo, sacándole risas a la peliceleste.

**Horas después.**

"Adiós hija… se fuerte"-Izuku abrazo afectuosamente a Rita-"No dejes que tu hermana te haga la vida imposible".  
"Ok papa…"-suspiro cansada en el abrazo-"…te quiero".  
"Yo también… suerte en la agencia"-le acaricio el rostro.

Inko odiaba esta parte de venir a la casa de su padre, las despedidas siempre la ponían sentimental. Lo peor de todo es que parecía que era solo ella la que lo tomaba de tal manera.

"Mis pequeñas…!"-Izuku alzo en los brazos a las gemelas, haciéndolas reir y dándoles besos en las mejillas-"No vayan a hacer demasiadas travesuras, ok?"-les miro con _seriedad_.  
"Si papa!"-dijeron juntas.

Sobre todas las cosas, Inko odiaba la parte en la que sus padres se despedían, fingía no interesarle… pero siempre los miraba desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

"…adiós Nejire. Cuídate y cuídalas mucho"-Izuku levanto su mano, su sonrisa no se borró a pesar de tener a su futura nueva esposa alado suyo.

Nejire acepto el apretón con una sonrisa leve pero cálida... y ahí es donde Inko quería sacarse los ojos. Siempre, toda la vida, cuando se agitaban las manos, ella notaba como su madre empezaba a flotar un poquito, casi nada pero sabía que lo hacía, sus cabellos la delataban. Y su padre siempre parecía mirar de reojo a su madre, mirándola con cariño a los ojos.

"…adiós, tu uhm… cuídense mucho los dos"-asintió con su cabeza. Eri abrazo del brazo al peliverde y respondió por él.  
"Lo haremos".

Y entonces Inko decidió que era tiempo de fumar un poco más.

**Epilogo.**

_Esto está mal… esto esta terriblemente mal…_

Se decía repetidas veces Nejire, flotando con cautela y con la boca cubierta con su suéter.

_Solo dos minutos, dos… dos minutos Nejire. Grabas una buena imagen y te vas._

A pesar de que esta no era su primera vez rompiendo la ley, o bueno… la ley de la vergüenza. Nejire continuo con su objetivo tras cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo.

…y entonces encontró lo que buscaba.

"Diablos…"-dijo mentalmente, observando con los ojos bien abiertos y con las mejillas bien rosadas la sala de la casa azul.

…donde ya hacían Eri e Izuku besándose apasionadamente, la pequeña albina levanto constantemente su cabeza para poder alcanzar los labios del peliverde. El cual tenía las manos bien ocupadas en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Nejire soltó aire caliente al ver como una de sus manos estrujaba con fuerza por debajo de la falda de Eri.

Y justo cuando parecía que la albina ya había empujado a su ex esposo al sofá y se había decidido a quitarle su camisa… su celular empezó a sonar en su bolsillo.

"Mierda…! Mierda mierda…!"-dijo en pánico, buscando nerviosa su celular y viendo que era Rita quien le llamaba.  
"Escuchaste algo…?"-oyó decir desde adentro, y entonces Nejire salió disparada al cielo, tal fuego artificial hasta desaparecer tras unos segundos de presenciar algo sublime.

En su camino a casa juro por su madre que esta sería la última, de verdad, la última vez que lo hacía…

…pero internamente sabía que eso no era cierto.

**Esto se supone que iba a ser una serie completa, depende si a mí maldito cerebro no se le da por imaginarme otras cosas… o si la u me deja respirar (o si esto es excesivamente bien recibido por ustedes). Bueno, como sea, yo siempre prometiendo cosas y al final haciendo otras.**

**Sí, yo también me odiaría a mí mismo por no actualizar otras cosas y muchas otras cosas con las que tengo problemas. **

**Esto fue inspirado en Un lugar para el amor, la película la vi hace tiempo, pero supongo que hoy simplemente me dio la gana de escribir algo al respecto (soy un patán, lo se).**

**Aclaro que esto es algo así como "un qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera salido mal" en el final de Nejire en "Los epílogos" (que es de donde salen los personajes de este fic) Y bueno, solo por si acaso… Eri es ADULTA es incluso mayor que Rita, la mayor de la familia Hadou (haha me dio pena escribir eso último, sabiendo que ahora están divorciados… no da risa).**

**Espero al menos haberlos entretenido.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**-evolvelove.**


	2. Primer recuerdo

**Primer recuerdo: Hasta que una firme los separe.**

Empezó espiándolo, siempre mirándolo de muy arriba en el cielo cuando salía de la academia, iba a entrenar o solo a dar un paseo. Que podía decir… estaba enamorada!

**Son las reglas.**

"Mama?"-la llamo de la nada, su gesto aun de confusión.  
"Si, hija?".  
"Es mejor quedarse con el chico o con la oportunidad de vivir en el extranjero? Ya sabes, por mi futuro y todo eso…"  
"Haha… ya estas segura que es _**el chico**_?"-su madre la miro con los brazos cruzados desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
"Supongo? Estoy casi segura que si… yo diría que sí. Si… que tan enamorada estas si quieres saberlo todo de el? En todo momento y cada día?"-pregunto seria.  
"Pues yo diría que bastante, quizá demasiado si es verdad lo que dices de en todo momento…"-su madre hizo un gesto de preocupación.  
"Y si es menor que yo? Y si al final salimos pero terminamos por culpa de madurez y responsabilidad?".  
"Hmm… no estoy segura. A tu padre y a mi nos funcionó, y el era el mayor por dos años".  
"Y como seria si yo fuera la mayor…? Por dos años?".  
"Uhuhuhu quien diría que me saldrías con ese fetiche?".  
"No! Hablo enserio! Fue como un flechazo yo… sabes que, la edad no me importa, regresemos a lo primero".  
"No te puedo ayudar hija, lo siento"-su madre regreso a su libro y galletas-"Mi madre no me lo dije hasta que me case, tradición de familia".  
"En serio voy a tener que esperar tanto para que me des consejos de amor?"-Nejire le miro monótona.  
"Son las reglas, aun tienes a tu padre para preguntarle".

Nejire suspiro cansada antes de estampar su rostro contra la mesa.

**Si es amor.**

Su vida era terrible mierda… no era chiste, iba demasiado mal!

La estaban matando día a día y nadie hacia nada, donde estaba defensoría del héroe cuando se necesitaba!?

"Contesta… contesta por favor…"-cerro sus ojos con fuerza deseando con su alma que le contestaran la llamada.  
"Nejire?".

Su corazón se calmó al escuchar su voz, no solo porque diariamente temía que algo le pasara en Musutafu, también porque simplemente lo extrañaba. Necesitaba su apoyo, y mucho.

"Hola… está todo bien ahí?"-pregunto cansada, mirando con una sonrisa la pantalla brillante en todo su cuarto.  
"No puede estar peor, la esperanza es lo único que se puede perder"-dijo en tono alegre, positivo como siempre en estos días.  
"…podrías solo mentirme y decirme que todo está bien"-entristeció un poco-"No me gusta escuchar lo peor que se pone todo ahí".  
"Seria en vano, no te puedo mentir, recuerdas?"-dijo con una pequeña risa.

Nejire sonrió de oreja a oreja y siento caliente su pecho, feliz de que esto esté pasando. De que algo había surgido entre ellos en el pasado.

"Te extraño…"-dijo suavemente.  
"Yo también… no tienes por qué llamarme todos los días. Deja que yo sea el que lo haga de vez en cuando".  
"No tendrías que hacerlo si te hubieras venido conmigo".  
"Nejire…".  
"La oferta aún está abierta, el colchón todavía esta nuevo".  
"Prometo que te visitare cuando todo este acabe".

Nejire lagrimeo un poco, los sentimientos hoy los tenia demasiado alborotados, quizá por el arduo trabajo que le estresaba tanto. Quizá por el miedo… o el hambre, no sabía.

"Que sea antes de mi cumpleaños… aun nadie me habla aquí en la oficina".  
"Trato".

Al final si logro acabar con el reinado de terror en Musutafu antes de diciembre, antes de su cumpleaños… pero apenas lo hizo Nejire no aguanto tanto y regreso a Musutafu con todas sus maletas. Todo para festejar su cumpleaños en el hospital que estaba alojado.

Nada como una relación a distancia que terminaba saliendo bien.

**La maldición de la tercera persona.**

"Solo dos?"-dijo Nejire, sorprendida y algo indignada. Izuku la miro algo sorprendido, bueno, quizá demasiado.  
"Que… son, s-somos más de los que los chinos pueden tener".  
"Si pero… aún tenemos un cuarto extra".

Izuku se le quedo mirando unos segundos, no pudiendo comprender lo que su esposa decía.

"Pero ahí duerme mi mama".  
"Ah sí…"-Nejire trago saliva-"…ya lo hable con ella antes y me dijo que estaba más que contenta con que nuestra familia se hiciera más grande".  
"Espera… tu hablaste con ella acerca de tener una hija más? Sin mí?".  
"Es que quiero un hijo! Uno… un mini tú. Ya sabes… pequeñito, ojitos y cabello verde, no celeste. Ya me canse un poco de mi propio cabello"-rio.  
"Pero si Rita e Inko tienen mis pecas, pensé que te gustaban así, me dijiste que te gustaban así".  
"Si lo sé, lo recuerdo… pero quiero un pequeñito, un Izuku junior, igualito. No solo pecas y uno que otro riso escondido, quiero el paquete Midoriya completo, los risos, pecas y el verde en sus ojos y cabello".  
"Dijiste que ya no querías estar embarazada nunca más, que era horrible y que me odiabas por dejarme hacértelo".  
"Por favor…! Eso digo siempre que estoy embarazada, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a escucharlo"-bromeo Nejire-"Bueno, no voy a presionarte más… eres el hombre de la casa y te daré tu espacio para pensarlo".

Y entonces hubo silencio, la cálida sala de su hogar iluminada por solo una lámpara, las niñas durmiendo plácidamente arriba. No paso ni un minuto antes que Nejire flotara y se sentara al lado de Izuku, aferrándose lo más que podía para luego decir.

"Ya…?".

Izuku ya no pudo aguantar la risa y giro a ver a su pareja, quien rebozaba belleza materna por todo lado.

"Ahora si…?"-Izuku simplemente no podía decirle que no.  
"Si… creo que ahora sí".

Al final terminaron teniendo gemelas, y esta vez ninguna salió ni con pequeños rizos ocultos o con pecas. El momento que Nejire las vio en el parto la boca se le cayó al piso y lo primero que les dijo fue.

"Debe ser una broma… y el cabello verde? L-las pecas? Donde están las pecas?".

No era lo que esperaba, pero al final termino amándolas igual que al resto.

**La tinta y la plata que destruyo una familia.**

El silencio penumbra entre ellos demostraba lo mucho que se habían separado, ya no había amor, no había nada, todos esos años juntos como amigos, novios, familia… al vacío por unos minutos de ira y celos. Nejire no tenía la fuerza de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que no la vería como antes, con ojos llenos de amor.

Para suerte de ella y su reciente ex esposo, el ruido de un automóvil estacionarse enfrente de la casa los distrajo de su agonía interna. Del carro bajo Eri a pasos agigantados y con su cuerno palpitándole, un caballero al que reconoció como el abogado de Izuku la siguió con prisa.

La puerta casi la desaparece con solo acercarse, pero Izuku logro actuar rápido y abrirla por ella… abriéndole los brazos y dejando que la albina le saltara con fuerza para abrazarle en medio de lágrimas.

"Lo siento… lo siento…"-dijo Eri, repetidas veces y con la voz pequeña mientras el hombre de atrás entraba con su maletín con pesadez.  
"Señorita Hadou"-la saludo respetuosamente, aunque obviamente era solo profesionalismo.

Ella ya sabía que este hombre la odiaba tanto como Eri y cualquier otra persona que Izuku había salvado como héroe.

"Felicidades por ganar la custodia, fue un largo y cansado caso".

No lo había ganado, su abogado le había dicho que Izuku había cedido detrás la media, no sabía la razón… solo por eso el aún continuaba en esta casa. Aun no se iba completamente de su vida.

"Aquí están los papeles que debe de firmar, después de esto…"-el sujeto cruzo las piernas y la miro a los ojos-"…usted será oficialmente una mujer soltera de nuevo"-le sonrió levemente, pero borro la sonrisa al instante.

Quería desmayarse, no por su quirk o por lo poco que ha estado comiendo últimamente del recalentado de su refrigeradora. Sino del como esto estaba pasando realmente, en su casa, en su sala, con su esposo… con Izuku a punto de abandonar su vida.

Empezó a llorar en silencio a cascadas, su mano tomo lentamente el bolígrafo en la mesilla y lo miro con incertidumbre, luego cuando volvió a ver enfrente suyo… vio a Izuku, Eri y el sujeto sentados en el sillón.

Solo que sus ojos la hicieron ver a Izuku con una sonrisa y con un anillo en su dedo, a Eri con su uniforme de U.A y no con ropas casuales, con su mano apretando fuertemente la del peliverde.

"Que era… q-que era lo que querías decirme?"-pregunto por fin atreviéndose a verle a los ojos.  
"…yo pude sobrevivir sin un padre, pero sin mi madre… yo no creo que hubiera podido. Sé que contigo ellas estarán bien, yo no estaba seguro de que conmigo lo estén…".

Nejire ahogo un quejido, se limpió la nariz con sus mangas y temblorosamente firmo uno a uno los papeles en la mesilla. Preguntándose infinitas veces por que se había dejado llevar por un rumor y no por lo que le decía su esposo.

"Lo siento…"-dijo una vez termino de firmarlos todos, viéndolo directamente con pena y dolor.  
"…está bien, yo te perdono"-le dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue desmentida por el brillo evidente en sus ojos.

No le podía mentir, ella podía ver tras su sonrisa… pero de que le serviría ahora que ya nunca más le sonreiría a ella?

Esa tarde Nejire perdió al amor de su vida, a una buena amiga que veia como hija… y a ella misma. Ha esa antigua Nejire que siempre era alegre y llena de energía.

Al final, ese rumor que empezó todo, ese que decía que el héroe Deku estaba teniendo una aventura a escondidas… se hizo realidad a los años. Solo que esta vez ya no era a escondidas, sino a plena luz del día, y con una chica albina de ojos rojos que el mismo término rescatando hace años.

Nejire también había ayudado en ese rescate… se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Izuku no la habría salvado. Si hubiera sido alguien más…

_No… nada hubiera cambiado._

Lo que realmente pudo haber evitado todo esto… fue el no haberle hecho caso al noticiero de esa noche. Y no haber dejadose llevar por los celos y la venganza.

**Hola! Aquí evolve, me volví adicto a los juegos de pelea, incluso pienso drásticamente en comprarme un arcade stick (la palanca con los botones xd) pero aun así aquí estoy escribiendo nuevo episodio : O.**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, no pienso hacer este fic muy largo, los recuerdos los tendrán cada integrante de la familia menos las gemelas… o sí. No lo sé haha, al final puede y que también les haga su episodio.**

**Pero bueno! Gracias por leer (pero no comentar :´) ) Espero les haya entretenido.**

**-evolvelove.**


	3. Segundo recuerdo

Ejercitarse era como su medicina, lo mantenía sano y lo alejaba del dolor cuando era insoportable. Esta nueva casa estaba hermosa y todo… pero lo que el quería era sentarse en ese viejo sillón que amaba.

**Segundo recuerdo: En todas partes.**

"Compre remen para mi…"-Eri saco su bento de la bolsa-"…y katsudon para ti!"-la albina le sonrió al mostrarle su comida favorita.

Pero Izuku estaba distraído, indagando en sus memorias, en su familia.

"Izuku"-le llamo la albina-"Oye…"-apoyo los hombros en la mesa.  
"Huh? L-lo siento… gracias por traer la comida"-regreso en si, rápidamente agarrando el bento más cercano.

Eri se sentó lentamente en su propia silla y se le quedo mirando, su gesto preocupado y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro.

"No vas a comer?"-pregunto el peliverde, dejando de comer para verle confundido.  
"Te estas comiendo mi ramen"-sonrió Eri, Izuku rápidamente soltó los cubiertos avergonzado y balbuceando.  
"Y-yo no… te juro que no fue mi intención".  
"Está bien"-Eri agarra el otro bento-"Siempre quise probar tu comida favorita".

Izuku sintió algo dentro, una fuerte punzada que le hizo recordar a la fuerza una de esas cientas de citas que tuvo con Nejire hace años, cuando aún ni siquiera tenían a Rita. Y entonces regreso a comer en silencio.

**Por favor no me tientes.**

No escucho cuando Eri llego a casa, solo cuando sintió su presencia detrás suyo detuvo sus ejercicios y se volteo a verla, ceño fruncido y jadeante, a pesar de que le haya caído sudor en sus ojos este pudo ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

"No te escuche llegar…"-dijo mientras se le acercaba y tomaba una toalla por detrás suyo, le extraño que Eri apretara sus manos y respirara más rápido.

Por unos segundos se le quedo viendo mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara, no entiendo por qué su compañera de piso estaba tan rara y silenciosa.

"Que…?"-le miro a los ojos.  
"Deberías…"-Eri trago saliva y bajo un poco la mirada, tímida o intimidada-"…hacer ejercicio con algo encima, t-te puedes resfriar".

Izuku le sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido por su sugerencia.

"Soy mayor que tu Eri, se cuidarme"-dijo antes de irse por el pasillo-"Que quieres que cocine?".  
"Lo decía por mí no por ti…"-susurro-"…está bien algo frito?".  
"Frituras serán".

Eri se cruzó de brazos, no se había movido ni un poco, sus ojos cerrándose para pensar mejor… una mano se sobo con fuerza su rostro, estresada y cansada.

"No está bien…"-dijo antes de apagar la luz del cuarto y dirigirse a su cuarto.

**Salgamos.**

"Quieres ir al centro?"-pregunto de la nada, ella ya estaba bien vestida y con una mano en la perilla de la puerta

Izuku se percató entonces que Eri ya era toda una mujer, con sentido de moda y estilo, no supo por que no la había notado antes.

"Te ves bien"-le halago, sintiendo orgullo de lo mucho que había crecido.  
"Gracias pero te hice una pregunta…"-dejo la perilla y se apoyó en la pared.  
"Ahh… no lo sé"-Izuku apago la televisión-"Es una ciudad pequeña… puede que me encuentre con-".  
"Pero quieres o no?"-le vio escéptica, su mirada segura y fulminante sobre la suya-"Puedo esperarte".

Ya iba siendo hora de que dejara de temer, de que diera el siguiente paso y no mirara atrás… no estaba bien quedarse en casa tanto tiempo. Debía regresar a la sociedad, aunque eso incumba verla a ella.

"Ok… iré a cambiarme".

Al final la pasaron muy bien, una conversación de calle que les acerco más de lo que esperaban, Izuku sintió que hablaba con una versión menos hiperactiva y alegre de Nejire… una más tranquila pero cálida.

Le hizo reír como no lo había hecho en años.

**No son hormonas, imbécil.**

Se quería golpear así mismo, un gancho bien enganchado en su mejilla para que le regresara a la realidad. Pero ahora mismo debía sacarse todos esos pensamientos negativos y calientes de su cabeza, Eri estaba encerrada en su cuarto y aunque la música estaba alta, era obvio que estaba llorando.

"Eri yo… t-tu sabes que no está bien. Fue el alcohol o las hormonas, no fue mi intención…"-dijo fuerte alado de su puerta, escuchando atentamente todo lo que saliera de adentro.  
"El alcohol no tiene nada que ver! Y no fueron las hormonas! Cuantos años crees que tengo? Quince?!"-le grito, sonando furiosa pero triste.  
"E-el punto es que… yo te veo como una hija. Siempre ha sido así…".  
"No es verdad… de eso estoy segura. No es verdad"-Eri se limpió unas lágrimas desde adentro-"No puedes mentirme".

Izuku volvió a recordar a la peliceleste, esta vez le pareció excesivamente confuso que las dos dijeron lo mismo, fuera casualidad o no, solo escuchar esas palabras lo hizo regresar a como era al principio del divorcio.

"Si… ya sé que no puedo"-dijo más bajo, dejándose caer en el piso con la espalda contra la pared-"La verdad es que no puedo… mi cabeza no me deja".  
"Por qué? Por ella?"-Eri frunció el ceño.

El peliverde se agarró los cabellos y suspiro cansado, exhausto de absolutamente todo lo que vivía y respiraba a diario.

"…si, por ella"-asintió rendido.

Eri empezó a derramar lágrimas calientes, su corazón se le había roto y no sabía cómo tomarlo, en especial después de todo lo que habían vivido estos meses. El amor que había logrado captar.

"Como puedes amar… a quien te causo todo esto?"-pregunto con la voz rota, no pudiendo entender la razón-"Quien te quito a tu familia y te engaño… p-por qué…?".

Pasaron unos minutos, solo ellos, la puerta cerrada y la música de fondo, mas olvidada de lo que se escuchaba.

"Porque ella fue la primera que no lo dudo…"-contesto, recordando lo rápido que fueron y terminaron, nunca descansando, siempre juntos.

Eri dejo de llorar, parpadeando de tiempo en tiempo mientras entendía sus palabras… y lo aplicaba a si misma. La puerta la abrió lentamente y miro al peliverde en el piso.

"Yo tampoco dude… nunca".

Y entonces algo dentro de Izuku salió volando.

**Otra vez.**

"Eso estuvo bien…"-dijo Izuku, relajándose en su lado de la cama con una leve sonrisa.  
"Si pero ya no me quedan condones…"-Eri se acomodó en su brazo, usándolo como almohada-"…y quiero hacerlo otra vez".  
"Al principio creí que no podría seguirte el ritmo, estoy sorprendido de mí mismo"-dijo realmente asombrado.  
"Y yo estoy sorprendida de que si quiera pueda caminar después, lo que uno aprende en el día a día verdad?".  
"Quizá debamos llevarlo con más calma, digo… aun eres menor que yo y eso se debe tomar en-".  
"Espere desde mis dieciséis a que esto pasara"-le miro con el ceño fruncido-"Compraremos más para la próxima y ya".  
"Bueno yo solo decía que si es un poco molesto para ti…".  
"No es molesto, es intenso… pero placentero"-cerro los ojos-"Ahora entiendo como tuviste tres hijas con Nejire así de fácil… hum… conocimientos de cama".  
"Ya solo apagare las luces…".  
"Y abrázame".  
"Y te abrazare"-le obedeció sonriente.

Mentiría si dijera que no ama a Nejire, eso nunca cambiaria, era imposible… pero Eri le había enseñado que su miedo solo era algo que el mismo había inventado por cariño a su ex esposa.

Volvió a hacer feliz después de un tiempo.

**Hey! Subi la portada (o algo parecido) a mi tumblr ( evolveloesp . tumblr . com), ahora creo que me gusta más DC que Marvell… no se puede que sea solo el momento. Espero les haya gustado, o entretenido al menos.**

**Me gustaría leerlos como siempre, opiniones de cómo está el fic, si algo esta horrible o hermoso, no sé, me ayudaría. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


	4. Tercer recuerdo

Cuando el peliverde tomo a fondo su propia cerveza, Eri vio en cámara lenta como su oportunidad se le presentaba. El mejor detector de mentiras, infalible el noventa por ciento de las veces.

"Oye y…"-se arregló el cabello-"…tú piensas que soy atractiva?"-le miro a los ojos. Rojo y verde retándose.  
"Mucho"-respondió al instante, Eri sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza-"Te has vuelto muy bella Eri"-le sonrió ampliamente, su mano poniéndola sobre su cabeza para revolver un poco su cabello.

Con las mejillas rojas, Eri agarro la mano del peliverde y la fue bajando lentamente hasta tocar su mejilla.

"Que haces…?"-dijo con una pequeña risa Izuku. Eri le miro con cautela, ligeramente seduciéndolo con sus ojos entreabiertos.

De a pequeños saltitos cerró el espacio entre ellos, sus rodillas rosándose mientras ella una mantenía su mano bien agarrada.

"Y también soy atractiva en el interior…?"-pregunto casi en un susurro.  
"Pues… si"-le respondió como si fuera algo obvio-"Si no fuera por ti probablemente no me hubiera atrevido a siquiera salir a la esquina".  
"Gracias…"-Eri restregó su mejilla con la palma de su mano, cariñosa ante su cumplido-"…significa mucho para mí".  
"Eri estas..."-le miro confundido, curioso pero manteniendo su sonrisa boba-"…bien?".

El rojo le hipnotizo, su belleza joven le cautivo y lo íntimo del momento lo engaño, dejándose llevar por el momento y dejando que la albina se le acercara para robarle un roce. Pequeño pero delicioso.

Cuando iba a separarse bruscamente luego de ese pequeño momento, Eri puso su otra mano sobre su cuello tirando de el para que pudieran enfrascarse en un atrevido baile de pasión… y él no se resistió.

La cerveza que estaba en la mesilla de la sala se derramo por el brusco movimiento de la albina al sentarse sobre el peliverde. Años de deseo y frustración reprimida la habían llevado a esto.

Y aunque al principio del divorcio se dijo que estaba mal, ahora solo le importaba cumplir esa fantasía de colegiala que la había atormentado toda su vida.

…pero cuando él le beso el cuello y ella exhalo sonoramente un gemido, todo se fue a la mierda.

**Tercer recuerdo: El amor que ganas y el ** **que pierdes.**

Tomando todo el aire que tenía y mirando a la nada mientras lo hacía, Eri suspiro y le miro con una sonrisa incomoda a Izuku alias… su novio.

"De niña…"-tocio un poco-"…de niña me gustaba escribir, mucho".  
"Lo recuerdo, siempre llevabas contigo un diario pero nunca me lo mostrabas"-recordó Izuku.  
"Si, y aquí viene el por qué no te lo mostraba... no te alteres! Por qué puede ser algo chocante"-levanto sus manos en señal de alto.  
"Prometo no alterarme, sigue"-le sonrió.  
"Bien… en ese diario yo escribía sobre un reino de fantasía. Uno en el que estaban todas las personas que me rodeaban… tu sobre todo".

Izuku asintió y le miro con más atención, descansando sus brazos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Yo era la princesa atrapada en el castillo… y tú eras el príncipe que me rescataba"-se encogió en su asiento esperando burlas.  
"Eso es todo?"-Izuku le miro de reojo.  
"Bueno… eventualmente"-tocio una vez más-"Eventualmente nosotros nos íbamos acercando, viajando de lugar a otro, de aventuras… hasta que por fin lograba confesarme".  
"Suena a que es una buena historia".  
"No, no lo es"-ladeo la cabeza, confundiendo al peliverde.  
"Por qué?"-le miro extrañado.  
"Por qué en la vida real tú te casaste con Nejire… y en mi cuento también"-Eri se puso algo triste.  
"Oh…"-Izuku se sobo la cabeza.  
"Si… como todas mis esperanzas de poder salir contigo se destruyeron en la vida real"-suspiro nostálgica-"Pues no pude escribir un final feliz en mi imaginación… era imposible".  
"Y por eso entraste en tu fase de adolescente descomprendida?"-le recordó con una sonrisa.  
"Y también me fui a Tokyo… y deje de llamarte o querer hablar contigo… y también salí con muchos idiotas...".  
"Eso… esa es la razón por la que solo nos visitabas cuando Nejire iba de compras en la mañana?".  
"Básicamente todo lo que tenía la letra N y ejire era toxico para mí, la mujer te acaparaba por completo".  
"Bueno… también debía cuidar a mis hijas".  
"Lo se…"-recordó a Rita e Inko, un ruido perturbador entro en sus oídos mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Viajando al pasado…

…un año y medio atrás.

_**Flashback. **_

La cena era perfecta, a pesar de que Nejire e Izuku habían estado hablando toda la noche, Eri se sentía segura y feliz. Probablemente por el trago de tequila que decidió tomarse a escondidas para darse valor.

Pero ahora venía la parte difícil, y está nerviosa, quizá demasiado... después de todo, no todos los días les dices a quienes ves como tus hermanas pequeñas que…

"Estoy saliendo con su padre".

Y cuando lo soltó no hubo respuesta, solo silencio y rostros confundidos, si lo desconocido tuviera rostro, probablemente sería el de estas dos pelicelestes.

"Ósea… a la calle o algo así?"-Inko levanto una ceja mientras reía.  
"…no"-fue lo unico que pudo decir, los nervios ahorcándola sin misericordia.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Rita, la que Eri siempre vio como la más inteligente de la familia, puede que incluso más que Izuku. La hermano mayor poco a poco cambio su gesto, pasando de uno divertido a uno… de puro horror e indignación.

"Que?"-soltó con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos bien puestos sobre los suyos.  
"Es… e-es una historia muy divertida!"-intento calmar el ambiente con buen humor.  
"Yo aun no entiendo…"-Inko le pregunto a Rita, quien solo le ignoro y siguió viendo enojada a la albina.  
"Divertida? Que hay de divertido en eso?!"-Rita se levantó del piso y empezó a inhalar y exhalar muy frustradamente mientras se sostenía la frente, caminando sin rumbo por el cuarto lleno de cajas que solía ser de Eri.  
"Estas bien Rita?"-Inko pregunto preocupada.  
"No es… no es la gran cosa"-no supo porque dijo eso, fue un grave error.  
"No es la gran cosa!? Como que no es la gran cosa!? Estas saliendo con mi papa!"-grito molesta, tapándose los ojos con fuerza mientras arrugaba su rostro.  
"Rita…"-Inko también se levantó, pero esta lo hizo para intentar relajarla, ignorante de los hechos.  
"Dios… y-yo no… por que…!?"-le miro con algo de lágrimas en los ojos.  
"Yo… yo ya te lo había dicho. Cuando tenías doce yo te dije que-".  
"Cuando yo tenía doce! Era una niña! Y tu una adolescente! Maldita zorra roba padres!".

Eri se mantuvo en su posición, genuinamente dolida por lo que su amiga y/o hermana le había dicho. La garganta la empezó a doler… y el pecho se le estrujo cuando noto que en la mirada de Inko por fin hubo comprensión.

"T-tu… sales con mi papa?"-le pregunto triste, decepcionada. Eri abrió sus labios un par de veces, pero no podía decir nada, no quería…  
"Por eso hay puras cajas aquí? Por qué ahora duermen juntos?"-Rita le hizo una última pregunta, sacándose los lentes y dejando verle lo mucho que lloraba-"Responde!".  
"Si… s-si… dormimos juntos".

Rita quedo petrificada por unos segundos, sus ojos aterrorizando a los de Eri.

"Pues espero que sean muy felices…"-tomo a Inko de la mano con un fuerte apretón, guiándola fuera del cuarto, a pasos muy estruendosos-"…ya nos vamos".  
"Rita…"-se levantó temblorosa, la cabeza caliente y los ojos con lágrimas empezando a bajarle-"…Rita por favor!".

Tuvo que correr por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras con desesperación, las peliceleste se habían puesto a volar para poder irse más rápido. Apenas bajo y vio al peliverde a los ojos, esta le rogo con la mirada que por favor la ayudara, pero el peliverde fue puesto entre dos opciones a la fuerza.

"Mama toma a las gemelas, nos vamos"-ordeno Rita, agarrando sus cosas y poniéndose sus lentes luego de limpiarse las lágrimas.  
"Pero…".  
"Nos vamos!"-grito histérica, totalmente nublada por furia.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Inko y su respiración agitada pararon, las gemelas se asustaron y Nejire solo pudo mandarle una mirada a su ex esposo, pidiendo lo mismo que Eri.

…pero Izuku ya había decidido, y tras cerrarle los ojos, este se dirigió al lado de Eri, quien se puso a sollozar bien sostenida de su pareja.

"Papa…"-Inko le empezó a llamar, asustada y triste por todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo mientras su hermana mayor abría la puerta con brusquedad y se abrazaba a sí misma en lo que esperaba a que pasar un taxi.

Al final solo quedaron ellos dos, las gemelas fueron cargadas por Nejire mientras que a Inko, Rita la tuvo que jalar de la mano hasta el taxi.

Solo entonces Eri pudo llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

_**Fin flashback**_

"En que piensas…?"-le pregunto Izuku, tomando su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Eri miro su mano sobre la suya y sintió el calor y la leve presión… todo era muy confortante. Muy lleno de amor, su príncipe aún tenía mucho ahí dentro… y ella necesitaba de eso dentro suyo.

"Quiero casarme contigo".

**Gracias por dejar los reviews (en especial vos Masasin) esta historia se está volviendo de mis favoritas por cómo me está quedando, y para mí eso y unos cuantos reviews son suficientes.**

**Pdta: Alguno se dio cuenta que los recuerdos son en orden del mayor a menor?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**-evolvelove.**


	5. Ultimo recuerdo

Navidad se acercaba, ya había hablado con su padre sobre que comprarían para cada miembro de la familia. Sin embargo… Rita no dejaba de pensar en lo poco que importarían los lindos regalos si es que en medio de la cena a Inko se le daba por agarrárselas con Eri.

Y es que esa culpa la carcomía a diario, esa voz que le susurraba de tiempo en tiempo que era por ella que su hermana termino odiando a la albina.

Sobre cómo le inculco esa idea con sus acciones.

**Cuarto recuerdo: Culpas eternas.**

La mañana siguiente de la gran revelación, Rita se levantó temprano y preparo el desayuno, limpio todo el primer piso, hizo ejercicio, se bañó y sirvió dos tazas de café en la mesilla de la cocina… esperando paciente a que su madre bajara.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, las pisadas en las escaleras las escucho segundos después, Rita exhalo en sus lentes y los limpio, lentamente volviéndoselos a poner. Cuando termino de hacer todo eso, su madre estaba enfrente suya, mirándola con sorpresa.

"Buenos días mama"-le sonrió-"Podemos hablar?"-le indico su taza.  
"Buenos días…"-miro la cocina limpia y luego el desayuno que ya estaba listo-"…parece que te levantaste muy temprano".

Rita no contesto, ella espero a que su madre tomara asiento y se sintiera cómoda, aunque con el gesto que tenía… dudaba que el aire pudiera ponerse menos tenso.

"Y de qué quieres hablar…?"-pregunto con una sonrisa leve, maternal.  
"Tú ya lo sabias, no?"-Rita fue al punto.  
"Saber que…?"-Nejire no parecía entender.  
"Lo de papa y Eri, tú ya lo sabias"-frunció el ceño.

Nejire bajo la mirada, no pudiendo ver a los ojos a su propia hija.

"P-pues…".  
"Increíble…"-Rita sonrió mientras ocultaba su mirada con una mano, estresada hasta el cuello-"…de verdad que es increíble".  
"Y-yo estaba igual de sorprendida que tú, lo juro…".  
"Eso no es lo que me molesta mama"-le miro furiosa, hablándole bajo para evitar gritar tan temprano en la mañana-"Lo que me sorprende, molesta y estresa tanto… es que no hayas hecho nada para evitarlo".

Hubo silencio por un minuto, Nejire no pudo hacer nada más que beber de su café mientras se encogía en su silla.

"Tanto tiempo… tuviste tanto tiempo para intentar enmendar la estupidez que te mandaste hace años…"-ladeo la cabeza y le vio con odio-"…y ni un mísero intento. Una charla, una carta, una maldita llamada… no hiciste nada más que ponerte a llorar y rezar por que algo ocurriera".  
"N-no es así, yo quise… pensé que con el tiempo el podría-".  
"Volver?"-Rita sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertida por lo ingenua que era su madre-"Ósea que pensaste que papa volvería a casa arrepentido y tú lo recibirías con los brazos abiertos? Que seguía después mama? Un arcoíris rodearía nuestra casa y las aves cantarían por su reencuentro?".  
"No, yo tenía pensado que si hablábamos una vez estuviéramos rehabilitados podríamos-".  
"Pero no fue así…!"-le grito a todo pulmón, no importándole ya que el resto de sus hermanas o los vecinos la oigan-"Donde esta papa entonces!? Cuando mierda se supone que entrara por esa puerta y todo volverá a hacer como antes?!"-su taza de café exploto, los platos de la cocina empezaron a temblar.

Rita se sacó los lentes para que su madre pudiera verla mejor.

"No te importa tu propia familia... crees que sin el tu vida ya no tiene sentido"-se calmó un poco-"Pero tampoco te esfuerzas por querer mejorar… es como si estuvieras muerta mama".

Rita se dejó caer en su silla, exhausta y con unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos.

"Esta familia nunca volverá a tener padre… y es por tu culpa"-volvió a ponerse sus lentes.

A su madre la dejo sentada en la cocina, ella subió rápido por las escaleras directo a su cuarto, ignorando por completo a Inko, quien había escuchado todo afuera de la cocina.

**En el presente.**

No tenía sentido, no comprendía como fue que pudo actuar así en ese entonces… abra sido por lo mucho que se había esforzado en querer recuperar a su familia? Sera genética? Su padre o madre eran secretamente muy temperamentales?

"Llevare la polera blanca, por favor".

Pero ahora aquí estaba, comprándole regalos a toda su familia… incluida Eri. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, _se fuerte_, como serlo cuando toda tu madre era una niña más, tu hermana no dejaba de obligarte a ir a su escuela por algo que había hecho… y sus hermanitas pequeñas crecían sin un padre.

Ella fue la única que fue criada toda su niñez por su padre, la única que pudo experimentar ser parte de una familia completa. Quizá la paga por eso sea ahora llevar la batuta… pero ella no la quería.

Rita lo único que quería era hornear pies de limón, tener un novio y probablemente casarse no mucho después. Uno que otro hijo… asegurarse de que los suyos si tuvieran familia.

…pero en vez de eso era una secretaria, siempre ocupada y con algo que hacer o recordar. Nunca pudiendo relajarse, ni en el trabajo ni en casa.

Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo no lo haría para impedir que su madre desconfié de su padre… lo haría para detenerse a ella misma de agredir a su madre y causar miedo en sus hermanas.

**La cena de navidad.**

Aunque odiaba su situación, Inko no dejaba de servirse más y más de ese jugoso pavo. Tal vez el que se haya fumado toda su mariguana antes le haya hecho tener tanta hambre.

"Me alegro que te guste tanto"-le dijo su padre, poniéndole una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía.  
"Comparada a la de Rita estos son manjares"-hablo con la boca llena.  
"Gracias, me esforcé mucho"-Eri le sirvió un nuevo plato y aprovecho a robarle un beso en la mejilla al peliverde.  
"Cambie de opinión, esto sabe a carne podrida"-Inko dejo de comer y suspiro cansada.

En lo que su padre y Eri tenían un momento, Inko observaba aburrida el escenario enfrente suyo. Uno donde su madre estaba de buen humor hablando con Rita, las dos pelicelestes riendo de vez en cuando mientras bebía de sus copas de champagne.

Rita parecía otra persona, sonriente y relajada mientras hacía gestos muy extravagantes. Ojala y siempre pudiera estar así, ocupada y sin tener un ojo siempre vigilándola.

Las gemelas jugaban en la sala, contentas por el regalo que su padre les había dado. Todo era tan fácil cuando eres niño…

Pero ni siquiera ella podía obligarse a arruinar la cena perfecta de Eri, no podía con un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo. Siendo su padre quien más la conocía, Inko se emocionó al ver que su regalo fue dinero en vez de algo que nunca usaría como sueters o accesorios de niña.

No podía estar enojada… y eso la empezó a preocupar.

No porque le gustara ser la aguafiestas, tampoco por que odiaba a Eri y por eso misma amaba enfurecerla. Inko estaba nostálgica y deprimida porque esto no le desagradaba.

Se sentía bien, un aire… familiar.

"Pero no es así como yo lo quería…"-susurro antes de voltear y ver a la cocina, donde su padre jugaba con Eri mientras ponían puré de papa en un bowl.

Y aunque odiaba casi tanto a su madre como a la albina, Inko imagino lo perfecto que sería esto si fueran sus padres los que jugaran en la cocina. Con sus anillos brillantes en sus dedos… aun casados.

El tiempo se le fue volando mientras comía, sus oídos sordos mientras todos en la mesa reían por alguna anécdota, genuinamente felices. Las gemelas no causaron ningún alboroto, Rita fue la que más divertía a todos, su madre no parecía tener una pisca de tristeza en sus ojos brillosos.

Y ella no estaba insultando a la novia de su padre, en vez de eso solo mantenía una expresión calmada en lo que se llenaba el estómago de comida.

"Ok ok…!"-Rita se levantó con su copa en mano-"Por una cena exitosa, sin discusiones ni peleas, perfecta!".

Todos la imitaron, uniéndose en el brindis familiar… incluso ella. Levemente levantando su copa desde su asiento, con una minúscula sonrisa que no pudo contener al escuchar como todos la miraban y festejaban que ella también se haya unido.

Porque todo esto se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo? Porque su madre no podía estar donde está sentada Eri y viceversa? Por qué?

"Por qué decidiste casarte con papa?"-pregunto de repente, mirando con calma a la albina.

Todos dejaron de reír y miraron con sonrisas confundidas a Inko, quien se mantenía quieta en su lugar, esperando una respuesta.

"Cómo?"-Eri mantuvo su sonrisa-"No entiendo, como que por qué?".  
"Quiero saber que te hizo decidirte a casarte con el… eso es todo"-mantuvo la postura, tranquila.  
"Ah… b-bueno…"-se arregló el cabello-"Luego de contarle todo acerca de mi… me puse a pensar que… eso no lo había hecho con nadie antes... y entonces decidí!"-rio.

Inko se le quedo viendo, una tristeza enorme le golpeo de la nada… sin ninguna clase de aviso o razón.

"Porque eres tan egoísta?"-le miro con pena-"Porque mi papa? No podía ser el de otro? Por qué apártalo para siempre de mi familia solo por querer hacerla la tuya? Es que acaso no ves lo mucho que nos hace falta?".  
"Que…"-Eri poco a poco borro la sonrisa, en shock por todo lo que le acababan de soltar-"…Inko no se trata de robarme a Izuku solo porque yo quería-".  
"Pudiste haber salido unos meses, está bien, quizá incluso unos años… pero p-por que llevártelo para siempre? Por q-que a mi…?"-empezó a llorar.  
"No… y-yo…"-se quedó sin palabras-"…no es asi, yo…".  
"Era mi padre!"-se levantó de golpe, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos-"No me importa que se lo quites a mi madre pero porque a mí?! Por qué me haces esto…!?".  
"Inko…"-Izuku se levantó a tranquilizarla.  
"Yo no…"-Eri sintió presión, su cabeza en blanco y su estómago hecho un desastre-"…yo solo q-quería…"-empezó a ver a todos lados, mareada.  
"Eras mi hermana mayor! Se supone que deberías ayudarme! No quitarme a mi padre!"-forcejeo en el abrazo de su padre.  
"Y-yo…"-se agarró el estómago, luego puso una mano encima de su boca-"…yo…!"-se levantó de golpe con un gesto enfermo.

…y entonces Eri vomito en toda la mesa. Votando toda su cena mientras el resto le miraba anonadados. El largo silencio que hubo cuando termino de vomitar acabo con todo el drama de antes, dejando a todos esperando a que Eri dijera algo.

"…v-voy a ir al baño"-dijo antes de desaparecer en el corredor junto a sus pisadas.

Tal parece que Eri estaba embarazada.

**Próximo capitulo: Epilogo.  
Subi a mi tumblr (evolveloveesp . tumblr. com) como se veria Rita y Eri. Muy probablemente suba en el epilogo a *el* y a las gemelas.  
Graciasporleer.  
-evolvelove.**


	6. Epilogo

Caminando entre mundos y el tiempo mismo, el muchacho de los cuernos observaba en calma a sus padres, discutiendo o abrazándose. Ya para este punto de su historia no sabía cómo realmente funcionaba su relación.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro.

Su madre amaba demasiado a su padre, no había un segundo que ella no estuviera pensando en cómo poder compensar esa mentira de toda la vida que los separo. Por otro lado su padre… tenía derecho a no confiar más.

Su hermana le había dicho muchas veces que la única razón por la que seguían juntos era su mera existencia. Toshinori no quería verlo así, solo mentalizarlo lo ponía enfermo.

Lamentablemente no tenia de otra, el pasado ya lo había visto, y si es que quería romper el bucle que los había maldito… debía seguir las reglas.

**Epilogo.**

Apenas se acercó a la puerta empezó a escuchar sus voces, como no podía ser de otra forma, sus padres ya estaba discutiendo. Toshinori abrió la puerta con cuidado y procuro no hacer ruido en lo que iba a su habitación… pero no fue tan fácil.

"Toshi"-le llamo su madre, obligándolo a quedarse estático en su lugar-"No te escuche llegar!"-se le acerco a abrazarle.

Su madre era tan hermosa, la mujer más bella que haya conocido, ojos rojos y brillantes, cabello albino casi color plata, figura esbelta… todo perfecto.

"Hola mama…"-devolvió el abrazo, sereno y sin mostrar emociones.  
"La cena ya está lista, tu papa preparo ramen"-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.  
"Quería subir a cambiarme primero…".  
"Si pero la comida se enfriaría un poco no crees?"-ahora jugo con sus risos-"Vamos… cena con nosotros".

Los pasos de su padre le hicieron levantar la vista, Toshinori lo miro sin emoción al igual que a su madre, pero honestamente… siempre le intimido un poco lo alto que era.

Ni siquiera su yo adulto podía estar a su par.

"Por favor hijo…"-Izuku abrazo del hombro a su madre, la cual se aferró a su marido con una sonrisa-"…tu madre también ayudo a cocinar".

Sus ojos cambiaron a rojos por unos segundos, las ganas de adelantar el tiempo o retrocederlo en el antes de que su madre lo detuviera fueron tentadoras… pero una vez más, Toshinori siguió las reglas.

**Después de la cena.**

Una vez se encerró en su cuarto, tiro su mochila a quien sabe dónde y abrió su ventana… Toshinori respiro todo lo que pudo.

Había sido una buena cena, tan buena que según veía en el futuro… su madre estaría vomitando mañana en la mañana. Embarazada y feliz hasta el alma, su padre la abrazaría con fuerza y le juraría diez veces que nunca más volvería a pedirle que lo envejeciera, incluso la perdonaría por esos cinco años que lo rejuveneció.

Y entonces serian una familia feliz, nueve meses de alegría…

"Para que luego todo acabe…"-dijo con los ojos semi abiertos, permitiéndose llorar con fuerza en lo que miraba el cielo nocturno.

El catorce de noviembre del dos mil diecinueve, su hermana iba a nacer en el hospital general de Musutafu a las nueve de la noche. Sana y con ojos verdes pero cabello plateado, una niña encantadora que sus dos padres hubieran amado criar…

…pero su madre desaparecería después de sostenerla unos minutos, su padre lloraría a escondidas todas las noches. Y solo quedaría él y sus medias hermanas para criarla.

"No es justo…"-dijo en voz baja, la garganta rota y los cuernos en su cabeza vibrando con fuerza.

Podía simplemente retroceder el tiempo unas pocas horas atrás e impedir que la cálida cena familiar que tuvieron ocurriera. Podía soportar ser una mierda de hijo hasta que su madre ya no pueda tener hijos… pero no podía, por estas estúpidas reglas.

Porque aquí le era imposible tener un final feliz, todos sus hermanos y hermanas parecían poder tenerlo sin repercusión alguna. Todos menos ellos.

Y eso no era justo.

**La casa azul.**

**Si alguno quiere que explico todo lo que paso en esta historia, solo pídanlo en su review (si es que dejan) para yo explicarlo todo en mi siguiente actualización en lo que sea que decida actualizar. Subí la portada oficial a mi tumblr e intentare ponerla en este fic (si la página no me la recorta brutalmente).**

**Gracias por leer.**

**-evolvelove.**


End file.
